Till the World Ends
by AnnaMarie809
Summary: The room was spinning, lights flashing around, and sounds so loud, almost deafening. You could almost hear Sophias' heartbeat from across the room. That night everything changed, Her world changed. Oliver/OC


**A/N: It has been a while since I posted anything, not really feeling the mood to write. But here I am now, posting this. It isn't the longest chapter, I wanted to get a feel for the waters before diving in all the way. Let me know what you think. :D**

**Anna**

**Chapter 1: **

**2am**

The room was spinning, lights flashing around, and sounds so loud, almost deafening. You could almost hear Sophias' heartbeat from across the room. This wasn't supposed to be happening, this was all just supposed to be a little fun, a little high. The air around was thick, and everything was starting to daze a little. Sophia stepped towards the door, she wasn't sure where this door would lead to, but she knew she needed to get out of here, her dress was becoming uncomfortable as she struggled to keep it from sticking to her body where sweat had started to appear.

The hallway was empty, not knowing where to go she just kept stumbling. There was a door, but this door had a lock on it. Crap. Everything was foggy now, no idea how much time has passed since she took those green and purple pills her friend Angie gave her. You will have a good time! The promise was false, as her world went black slumped against the door.

"You need to relax Soph, not like you have to go to work tomorrow." Angie shoved a glass into Sophias hand, the colorful liquid could only mean that she would get drunk, and fast. Angie was right, it was Friday night, no work tomorrow morning, no classes, just a date with her bed, and possibly a pedicure at her favorite place.

"Besides, I see some really hot guys who could use something like you to spice up their life right about now." Angie was always persistant, she got what she wanted and when she wanted it, nothing wrong with that, but it usually involved dragging her along to the clubs and making her wear the skimpiest of outfits.

Sophia would never admit it, but the dress she was wearing tonight had to be one of her favorites, a simple neon yellow strapless dress, yellow was her favorite color, and it suit her skin tone.

A shriek brought Sophia out of her daze, Angie grabbed her hand as she made her way to the dance floor. The sounds of Till the world ends played through the club, Angie started dancing, Sophia just laughed at her friends energy but gave in to dancing anyways.

Sophia was just a normal girl next door, she just turned 23, and worked at a small diner in the Glades as a waitress. That place was her world, she was practically raised there, her mother worked there until her cancer spread and it killed her. To this day the owner still treats her like his own daughter. It was nights like these where she was able to just relax and enjoy herself.

"Stop over thinking everything, look, someone has seen something they like." Sophia turned around and looked at the guy Angie was talking about. He wasn't bad looking, slightly greasy hair, and wearing a black leather jacket. With a push Sophia was walking towards this guy.

"Hey." She was nervous, not really liking the gaze he was giving her.

"Hey baby, want to dance?" He lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, now some song was playing with heavy bass lines, they danced together, grinding into each other. This guy wasn't that bad, and as they danced things started to heat up. What seemed like hours had passed they were leaving,

"Your place or mine" The stranger, who she found out was named Tony, asked between kissing her neck, no doubt leaving a hickey.

"Mine." Those were the only words spoken as they took a cab to Sophias' place.

Stumbling through the door, clothes falling to the floor, pillows on the bed pushed away as Tony laid her back against the bed. He shed off the leather jacket but not before he pulled out two little pills from the pocket.

"Want to party with me baby?" He took one of the pills into his mouth.

Sophia had never taken any drugs in her life, but something in her told her yes, she could do this, why not. Her mother had always said not to, but she wasn't here anymore, so what did it matter. Throwing caution to the wind, she nodded and Tony smiled. Putting the other pill in his mouth he leaned in to kiss her passing the pill in the process.

That night the sex was amazing, and the high was the best thing ever.


End file.
